


Like I Love You

by briwrites (boomingvoice)



Series: fanfic100 [4]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-02
Updated: 2006-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomingvoice/pseuds/briwrites
Summary: On hate.
Relationships: Nick Carter/Brian Littrell
Series: fanfic100 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899160
Kudos: 7





	Like I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 022 Enemies

**Title:** Like I Love You  
**Fandom:** Backstreet Boys  
**Characters:** Nick Carter and Brian Littrell  
**Prompt:** 022 Enemies  
**Word Count:** 789  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** No connection at all to the Timberlake song, and GOD I HATE MYSELF FOR STOPPING WHERE I DID. I don't wanna know how much you're gonna hate me. I'm sorry. For lj community fanfic100.

* * *

"Brian," Nick said softly, then again a little louder. "Brian. You asleep, man?"

Brian blinked groggily, slightly lifting his head from the couch. He sighed. "You know I was, Nick. What do you want?"

"Nothing."

Brian shifted to his side and blinked some more. Typical Nick response. Brian pushed himself up, and moved over to give Nick room to sit. "What's up?"

"I pissed off AJ."

"I knew there was a reason you were visiting the old man bus."

"Shut up, you know it's not like that." Nick looked bashful. 

Brian looked at him appraisingly. "Mmhmm. What's Howie doing?"

"I pissed him off, too." 

Brian sighed again, "Nick."

"Come on, dawg, he was talking to some real estate guy, you know how he gets, all serious and nodding his head and shit. I just dried my hands on his shirt, he's totally used to that by now."

"Which is why you're avoiding him and bugging me?" Brian looked at Nick, amused. 

Nick sat down next to Brian and grinned. "S'not my fault he's got an old man sense of humor. And that fucking Puerto Rican temper." He paused and cocked his head thoughtfully. "Or Irish. I never can tell which one he uses on me."

"Probably both. You deserve it."

"I do not!" 

"You're worse than Baylee at listening to your elders, man, don't think I don't know you."

"What you saying, man, you yell at Baylee?"

Brian looked startled. "What? No." He frowned at Nick. "Watch it, bud, you're gonna piss me off too, and then you'll be left with Kevin."

"Gah," Nick jumped up on the couch in mock fright. Brian looked up at Nick with a grin, then reached over and tickled the back of Nick's right knee. Nick shrieked and collapsed neatly on top of Brian. 

"Ooomph," Brian grunted.

"Whatchu sayin'?" Nick cupped an ear. "I can't quite make that out. 'Nick, I love you and would never leave you at the mercy of my cousin'? Aight, dawg, that's cool with me." 

Brian pinched him. Nick yelped, and rearranged himself to better pin Brian's arms. He came face to face with Brian, and took a moment to gleefully blow hot air in Brian's face. Brian grimaced. "I hate you." 

"Like I love you?"

"Oh, god, I hope not, or we'd be pretty x-rated right now."

Nick's eyes lit up. "No," he said in delight at the opening.

"Oh god," Brian groaned.

Nick was grinning so hard he had trouble bending forward far enough to just touch the tip of Brian's nose with his. "Do you hate me this much?"

"More than that," Brian said honestly. 

Nick came in close, hovering a moment before he leaned in and pecked Brian on the lips. "This much?"

"A bit more." Brian was smiling.

"How 'bout this much?" Nick said lowly as he softly nuzzled Brian's throat. 

"I don't know," Brian said hoarsely, arching his neck.

"What about this?" Nick said, gently kissing Brian open mouthed, nudging at the closed lips slightly with a hesitant tongue.

He moved back at the immediate opening warmth. "More," Brian breathed, his eyes tracking Nick's lips. Nick licked his lips reflexively, and Brian looked to Nick's eyes. A moment passed. "Please."

With startling quickness, Brian pushed himself upright, and Nick crashed into him, clumsily tugging Brian's sweatshirt off over his head and leaning in to meet his mouth again. Their noses bumped awkwardly. Brian clutched Nick's t-shirt loosely, distracted by his mouth. They slowed down momentarily, searching for a more comfortable angle, and Brian moved back to undress Nick. With a near undetectable split-second of hesitation, Nick allowed him. Brian shot him a feral smile. Nick bared his teeth back in response and shoved Brian down into the couch again, pushing into Brian's open mouth, teeth clicking sharply. Brian pushed back, fighting into Nick's mouth, tasting the acid sweetness of Nick's Coke. His hand fumbled at Nick's fly, searching---

"Oh my God."

Brian and Nick flew apart, flushed and panicked. Brian looked at Kevin in despair while Nick retrieved his shirt and glared. 

"No, you guys do _not_ get to look at me like that. I thought you two had quit this thing years ago!" He looked at them frowning. Nick wiped away some spit from his upper lip. 

"We had," Brian mumbled.

"It was Brian's fault." 

"What?" Brian turned to face Nick. "You're the one who woke _me_ up!" 

"Oh, and was I the one asking for it?"

"I seem to recall you starting the full-body contact."

"I recall _you_ bringing up the X-rated idea."

"So your tongue just magically found its way into my mouth?"

Nick paused. "I hate you." He grimaced.

"Like I love you?" Brian grimaced back.

Nick glared.


End file.
